Shadow Lucis Atra Black
by Rose Midnight Moonlight Black
Summary: at 7, Harry is saved from his abusive relatives by Katie Ice and starts his career as a famous Secret popstar in the magical and muggle worlds but how will he deal with a career and his school work and a mystery past. Warning abuse and Super starness.
1. Chapter 1

_**Shadow Lucis Atra Black**_

_**By Rose Midnight Moonlight Black**_

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. I stole them for J.K. so there you can sue me.

Harry is 7, now being 2005 because I wasn't alive in the 1980's so….

"**Speak"**

'Thought'

_Singing_

_**Dreams/What's happening on stage**_

_**12345678910 - Time change**_

**Chapter 1 **

'_**Ever thought of Singing'**_

A small black hair child slumbered peacefully at Number Four Privet Drive. He was tucked out of sight in the cupboard under the stairs, thought he wasn't forgotten. No, little Harry Potter wasn't forgotten, not by his relatives who hated him or by countless adoring fan hidden in a secret world, he was just...overlooked. He was at the mischievous age of seven, though he had the body of someone three years younger and the eyes of someone so much older. Tired and weary. Not that you would know it, looking at him now. He was so very peaceful and innocent when he slept.

Little Harry Potter had had such a hard albeit short life. At the tender age of one he had lost both of his caring parents, Lily and James Potter. They had died – no - had been murdered by a powerful warlord, who had then tried to murder Harry but miraculously failed and was now presumably died. Not that young Harry knew any of this. His cruel and abusive Aunt and Uncle would never dream of telling him such things. Why should they when they could tell him his worthless, no good druggy parents had got themselves killed in a car crash? They had made his life a misery but because Harry didn't know any better he never complained. He didn't remember his kind parents or the one year of happiness he had been granted.

For such a lonely child, he was very passionate and spirited when his 'family' weren't around. His life was dominated by several things, his passions; cooking, singing and learning. Form a young age he had helped in the kitchen and later was expected to make the meals without getting any himself. Harry found cooking to soothing instead the punishment it was intended to be; it let him think for once without being shouted at.

Singing was nice too though he never sang in front of anyone. It reminded him of the parents he didn't really remember, like a forgotten dream that was at its strongest when he sang. When he was younger, he would fall asleep with a ghost of a lullaby being sung to him in his mind, the tune always evading him during the day but the meaning and love of the song was always there. There but just out of reach.

Learning...learning was a privilege. Dudley did so poorly at school that Harry was punished for doing better or worse than him. Harry couldn't help being smarter than most children his age, even though he was off 'sick' a lot because the Dursley's didn't want him out of the house. Some time he was too ill to come to school but that was when his Uncle beat him a little too hard and happen not to often. It would do to be found out now would it?

He didn't really have anything in life (either emotional or material) and he clung to the things the Dursley's couldn't take away. Like his dreams...

_**Dream**_

_**Harry walked on, smoke covered the stage. The music started and the crowd roared, his heart beat impossibly fast in anticipation.**_

_**Harry stood up and started to sing...**_

"_**Buddy you're a boy make a big noise**_

_**Playing in the street gonna be a big man some day**_

_**You got mud on your face**_

_**You big disgrace**_

_**Kicking your can all over the place**_

_**We will we will rock you**_

_**We will we will rock you"**_

_**Dream end**_

Suddenly Harry wasn't dreaming anymore...

"Freak! Up! Now!" shouted his aunt through the bolted door.

A sluggish Harry pulled himself up slowly, not really wanting to come back to reality. His aunt however didn't really care about her 'nephew's' wants and continued to bang on the door until Harry weakly called back. "I'm up Aunt Petunia."

The door snapped open and Harry raised a thin hand against the bright light. How long since he had seen the sun this time? He couldn't remember. Sometimes he thought he had just dreamed it up.

"Boy! Up and dressed, now. You're making breakfast and then going to school, do you hear me?"

The stick woman sneered and moved away, expecting him to follow. Harry jumped up and pulled his school clothes on as soon as his frail pyjamas were off. He didn't want a beating for taking too long.

He had been having such a nice dream too. He was a singer (a proper singer) and was at a concert. His own concert, thousands of people came to just hear him sing. It wasn't going to happen but it was nice to dream about it.

After all who would want to come and see the freak Potter? No one, cause no one cared. Why would they? He was suck a freak that he was surprised that his relatives hadn't throws him out yet. He did the strangest of things, things he often didn't meant to do. Like turn his teacher's wig blue or make things break without touching them. They just happened and they were his fault, because he was such a freak, they were his fault.

Harry hurried to get of his cupboard but his legs tramped and gave way under him. It had been so long since he had stood up never mind walked...

He stumbled in to the kitchen, grabbing onto the counter to stead himself and nearly flinched at the outrages exception on him Aunts face. He couldn't help that his stick thin legs weren't strong enough.

Petunia grabbed his arm roughly and pushed him towards the cooker.

"Stupid boy! Don't stand around, make breakfast. I want this to be a nice start to my Duddy's fun day and YOU WILL NOT SPOIL IT. Do you understand me boy." His Aunt hissed darkly, the dark look on her face made sure Harry understood she would accept nothing less than perfection –which Harry was very far from being in her eyes.

Harry nodded quickly and stood on his tip toes to start with the egg than were on the counter. Best to get them out of the way...

"Oh," She sniffed like something unpleasant was under her nose, "You will be going to school today, the nurse called. Keep your head _down_ and out of Duddies way; I will not have you annoying him and his friend. And remember your sick will a skin disease and have been in bed for the last few weeks..."

Harry nodded as he flipped the eggs, keeping him head down meekly and making sure that he didn't seem to be ignoring her or slaking off. He was use to that story by now. He couldn't attend school because of skin and back problems according to the Dursley's and the school never looked to close. His Aunt loathed to have him in the house, she hated the very sight of him as did his Uncle but the idea of him being alone, with strangers, outside of her control, was beyond a doubt far worst.

The Dursley's weren't the nicest people around but they weren't too bad; they feed and clothed him and gave him a bed to sleep in. Okay so sometime they gave him oochies and hurt him but... Harry knew better than too question what his Aunt and Uncle said. They were smart and Ed-Edu-cat-cated -Educated and he wasn't.

They were also smart enough to keep their treatment of their nephew a secret from everyone.

Harry had had more than one beating to make sure he understands the fine concept of 'not talking'. Not outside of the house he was never allowed to leave, not in school where Dudley was under strict order to make sure he spoke to no one. The Dursley made sure the opportunity to talk to someone, even for a moment, never came up. And Harry agreed with them.

People outside where strange and scary, he would rather stay in the house with his picky aunt and angry Uncle, than be alone outside. His Uncle would say if he didn't earn his keep then he would be thrown out on to the street – or worse into orphanage. In orphanage, they worked all day and night and rarely slept and only eat bugs and rats. Mean people would hit them and take them away and do horrible thing to them, like pour water on them and poke them with sticks. He never wanted to go there, never. Anywhere was better. Here was better.

Harry had just started on the bacon when the room started to shuddered violent as a 'thud, thud, thud' came from the stairwell. With a massive wail of "MUM" Dudley Dursley entered the kitchen, still clad in his superman PJ's.

The difference between Dudley Dursley and his slightly younger cousin were astonishing.

Where Dudley had straw-blond hair, Harry had mess black locks.

Where Harry's eyes were a bright amazing green, Dudley's were a beady, mean blue.

Where Dudley was an overweight dumpling, Harry was a stick thin, petit boy with a frail air.

And of course, where his cousin was greedy, Harry was generous.

The minute Dudley's eyes landed on his cousin harry knew in was in trouble. A small smile played his lips as he push the smaller boy to the ground and cried, "Mum! The freak pushed me!"

Harry had barely pushed himself onto his hand when his aunt grabbed him and violently pulled him to his feet. Hitting him over the head as hard as she could, she ordered him to get back to work threatening to tell his uncle that he had been picking on Dudley again.

Turning back to his mum now that he was done with Harry (for now) he cried "Mummy, I don't want to go to school! The new Zorro film is out today!"

"Oh Duddy-kins, don't cry! Mummy and daddy with take you to see it tomorrow but you have to go to school. You need to get all smart so you can go to Daddy's school when you a bid boy." Aunt Petunia cried wrapping a thin arm around the fat boy's neck.

Flipping the bacon so it wouldn't burn, Harry tried not to snort. Dudley, no matter how hard his aunt tried, would never be smart. He was self-centred and manipulative, yes. But Smart? Never. Not in a thousand years. You would have to kill every one with an IQ of over five for him to be reasonable smart.

Putting the bacon on the three plates for his family, Harry tried to keep his eyes away from his cooing Aunt. A bit of toast might not be much, but Harry still didn't want to lose it at the sight of them.

Yuck.

_**12345678910**_

Harry was the last one into his classroom. It was common for him to be late, if he even turned up at all that is. Aunt Petunia made him walk to school, while she drove Dudley over because the school was too far for 'Duddy-kins' to walk. Too far for Harry to walk too but she didn't care. So Harry was always late for class.

The teacher quieted the class after he had slid into his seat. He hated how they would all stare at him, with unveiled curiosity and disgust. He stared down at his lap, ignoring them, wishing the teacher would just get on with it.

Summoned as if by his thoughts the teacher stood clearing her throat and smiled at her class, "Today class, we are in for a treat. We will be having a sing workshop with an international manger of singers. Can we give her a round of applauds, Miss Katie Ice."

The class clapped as instructed and Harry was glad that they were now looking at the woman in the front instead of him. He clapped quietly and justified it as an excuse to look up and examine the woman.

While she wasn't beautiful, she was still fairly attractive. She had brown/blond hair but an otherwise average face.

Bowing mockingly, the woman smiled with a mischievous glint in her jewel blue eyes as she surveyed the eager children around her. "Good evening, little ones. As you teacher as graciously said, I am Katie Ice. The one and only. Well now, today we going to see if any of you can sing and if you can't- well we'll so fix that so no worries."

Harry frowned, singing? Harry liked singing, it was fun but His Aunt Petunia hated his singing and always punishment him for it. Maybe that was why he loved singing so much because despite what his aunt thought other people liked listening to him. People liked listening to him.

"Now class. You're each going to stand up and sing part of this song, ok. Now don't worry if your doing it wrong because they is now way to do it wrong. This is use for fun and don't worry about people laughing at you because you'll be laughing at everyone else too. Just try your best. Now you can sing as much as you want." she smiled, blue lip stick sparkling before pulling out the register and started to call out names.

"Ark, Alice"

Alice stood up, shacking and walked to the front as if she was going to her execution. She took a deep breath before she started to sing - she wasn't that bad if a little shaky. She sang the lyrics to everybody's gone to war by Nerina Pallot.

_I've got a friend, he's a pure-bred killing machine,_

_He said he's waited his whole damn life for this,_

_I knew him well when he was seventeen,_

_Now he's a man who'll be dead by Christmas._

The class clapped and Alice bolted to her seat looking rather relived and pleased with herself.

"Very good Alice, nice soprano! Now Brown, Mark"

As the teacher and Katie called up others one at a time, Harry started to let his mind wonder. A few kids called out boos but were quickly silence and kicked out of the class room, making everyone else feel a little better. He only really came round to listen to the screech that was Dudley's sing. Even Katie, who had nothing but praise, struggled to find something good to say before settling on a neutral 'You'd have a future in rock and roll kid.'

Until finally "Potter, Harry. Come on up Missssterrrr Potttterrrr!"

He took a deep breath, tried to now shake and moved to the front. Katie smiled down at him happily, "Go on Harry"

"_I've got a friend, he's a pure-bred killing machine,_

_He said he's waited his whole damn life for this,_

_I knew him well when he was seventeen,_

_Now he's a man who'll be dead by Christmas._

_And, so..._

Harry smiled, this was actually fun. No one, not even Dudley was telling him to shut up and be quiet – and the tune was cool!

_Everybody's going to war,_

_But we don't know what we're fighting for,_

_Don't tell me it's a worthy cause,_

_No cause could be so worthy._

_If love is a drug, I guess we're all sober,_

_If hope is a song I guess it's all over,_

_How to have faith, when faith is a crime?_

_I don't want to die..._

_If God's on our side, then God is a joker  
Asleep on the job, his children fall over  
Running out through the door and straight to the sky  
I don't want to die_

Katie was surprise, she had hoped to find someone who could sing and Mr Potter could sing! She felt her trademark Cheshire grin twist her face as her killer business instinct took over. This kid could be big!

_For every man who wants to rule the world  
There'll be a man who just wants to be free  
What do we learn but what should not be learned?  
Too late to find a cure for this disease_

Harry stopped. Suddenly he was aware that everyone was looking at him like he had grown a second head. He turned a deep red as his classmates burst into a cheer, congratulation him – all except from Dudley, who looked upset that Harry could sing better than him- if the mutinous glare was to go by.

"Excellent, Mr Potter, just ... excellent!"

Still blushing Harry sat back in his seat as someone else went up for their turned. His neighbour slapped him on his back and one of the prettier girls smiled at him. Life for a minute was good.

For a minute.

The day past quickly – too quickly for most of the kids who didn't want the fun workshop to stop but for Harry it seemed over before it really began. Suddenly after having people smiling and congratulation him it was time to go back home to the hating Dursleys who would no doubt flip when Dudley told them what happened.

They always did.

Finally the bell at singled the end of the school day rang and everyone started to file out unhappily. Harry hung at the end so as to try and avoid the furious Dudley and his gang who would no doubt be waiting to show him that he wasn't allowed to be better than them. Only Dudley didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave like normal – instead he waved his way to his cousin.

"Harry! Harry could you please stay behind, I'd like to talk to you for a minute." Katie shouted over the rapidly empting classroom. She waved him closer to the teacher vacated desk on the other side of the room. Harry felt his heart sink deeper in to his chest – what could he have possibly done _now_? Was she mad at him? Why?

Dudley eyes flashed triumphantly. Punching the unresponsive cousin in the shoulder, he whispered into Harry's ear "I'll tell mum you got another detention, freak. And then you're in for It." before walking out the door. Dudley seemed content to just watch whatever his parent planned to punish Harry instead today.

Harry waited until everyone had trailed out, including the teacher, before he slid up to Katie. He kept his head down and tired to not make direct eye contact.

"You wanted to see me, Miss?" He asked, quietly wondering what his punishment was now.

"Yes, Harry. Sit, please - now," She waited until he had sunk into a small plastic one, "Harry, have you ever thought of going in to Showbiz? I meant how you ever done any professional dancing or singing classes? You're very good."

Harry stared at her, confused. "Sorry Miss I don't understand." He whispered politely.

"Ok never mind. Harry, have you ever considered singing as a career?"

"What! Err, no miss, never."

"And I take it you've never had any classes?"

"No, miss." The Dursley's had never up him into anything – even school was pushing it for them.

Katie nodded to herself and then smiled brightly.

"Harry is your mum waiting for you outside?"

Harry hung his head low, "No, miss and my mum is dead. I live with my Aunt and Uncle."

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry I didn't meant to upset you." Katie said sadly, she knew what it was like to lose someone close to you.

"Anyway, as you know tomorrow is Saturday, I was wondering do you knew where Sally's café is?" Harry nodded as yes - before looking up at her for the first time, still not understanding what was going on.

"Well good because I want you to meet me there around two, Ok?"

Harry nodded not trusting his voice. He felt the curiosity fill him.

"Don't worry Harry. I just have a…. proposition for you, Ok? You can go and I'll see you tomorrow"

Muttering a good bye Harry left wondering what he had got himself into.

_**12345678910**_

"BOY! Just where have you been!" shouted his aunt as Harry trailed into the kitchen, half an hour later. He made use to wipe the mud of his shoe before coming in – not near to make things worse than they already were.

"My Duddy-kins said you got detention! _Again_!" The thin woman seemed to tower over his in her rage, "You're completely useless just like your mother and don't get me started on your father/ After all we've done for you and this is how you repay you? Making trouble and dirtying our good name? Off to bed and don't expect dinner, you nasty little brat." she hissed as Harry crawled obediently in to his cupboard.

Aunt Petunia slammed the door closed, barely missing his fingers and pad-locked the door shut.

Harry sighed and tried to push down the fear that was welling up inside him. Harry hated closed off space, especially the one offered by his cupboard. He wasn't really scared of the dark it was just being locked away in a small space without being able to escape. Without with able to move – to _breath_.

'God, please make Saturday come quickly.' He wished as he slipped into his worn PJ's. That night he fell into an uneasy sleep, filling with monsters, screams and bright green light – but most of all the heart retching feeling of being alone in the world.

Katie Ice was ecstatic.

She had found her superstar, she was sure of it.

Harry Potter was a shy boy for sure, almost painfully but seemed to forget that when he got into things. He was a great singer too. Amazing, in fact it was the sort of talent that didn't stay hidden for long in this business.

Katie was well known for making stars out of nothing but what she really wanted was someone with talent, someone who would go far and that was what Harry was. Harry was her star – her own superstar.

Katie smile as she made her way to the café she was meeting him at. She had no clue her world was about to go up-side-down and that her name was written in the stars – the different ones from what she was use too.

Harry was woken up the next morning by his aunt as normal. By her high pitched shriek -"Boy, get up now. It's time for breakfast."

"Yes Aunt Petunia" he whispered back.

'Wonder why Miss Ice wants to see me out of school? How am I going to meet her anyway, Aunt Petunia wouldn't let me go that's for sure - _and_ I have my chores to do. I can't miss them, the Dursley's will kill me in a minute.' Harry rubbed his forehead as he considered the problem. 'Maybe I could try and sneak away after lunch - when Dursleys will be watching TV and I'm meant to be outside working' Harry decided as he got dressed.

Harry clambered out of his cupboard and a shook his head, tt wasn't worth thinking about –not right now at any rate.

"What are you shaking your head at boy? You better start make breakfast already, you brat Just like your mother…." But Harry was more than able to tune out to his Aunt's rants about how he was useless and couldn't do a thing right, just like his worthless mother and drunk father. Harry didn't believe it but there was a part of him that always sunk when she started about his family.

He'd never know his family, so he didn't know if any of it was true. He supposed it must be, considering his mum had been Aunt Petunia's sister after all, she would have know her sister well.

Suddenly his aunts fingers' grabbed his wrist and jerk it forwards into the fire of the cooker. Harry gave a pained cry as his wrist burned in the flame.

"Don't ignore me, boy or you'll regret it." his Aunt smirked, satisfied he'd learned his lesson.

Still nursing his burnt wrist Harry managed to finish the breakfast and put it on the table without another incident occurring. Not long after Dudley came waddling into the kitchen demanding food and while Aunt Petunia was busy fussing over Dudley, Harry snuck into the laundry room. He pulled out some bandages for his wrist so that it wouldn't hurt too much. Plus he still had chores to do –i t was going to be a long morning.

"I want more French toast." Dudley declared at the end of lunch that day.

Harry wasn't getting anything because apparently he had been picking on Dudley and slaking on his chores. In reality, Dudley had knocked over the washing Harry had been ironing and jumped on them and then slapped his cousin after Harry had tearfully shouted at him to go away.

"Here you go, Dudley-darling. We want to fatten you up, don't we?" Aunt Petunia Simpered as she slipped three more pieces on to Dudley's plate. At this comment Harry thought he was going to be sick. Dudley? Gain weight? Dudley was a fat as a mammoth, if anything he need to lose weight not gain it.

"Boy, do the dish and don't break them or I'll break you." said Uncle Vernon as he, Aunt Petunia and Dudley when in to the living room to watch TV as normal.

Harry rolled his eyes as he started to wash them, he known his uncle wouldn't really break him – who would do the housework while Aunt Petunia was watching TV? No his Uncle would only beat him about a bit instead.

Harry did the dish in the record time of 10 minutes and sneaked out the back door, comfortable in the knowledge that no one would notice he was gone. It shouldn't take too lone.

Sally's café was on the high street. Which was only two street away from Privet Drive, so Harry didn't have far to walk. By the time he reached the café it was just about five minutes to 2:05.

So he didn't have time to wait around for Miss Ice.

Sally's café was a middle size, expensive café in the middle of the high street, so it did a roaring trade. Harry had never been there because the Dursleys didn't like him to be seen in public until necessary but he had heard Aunt Petunia boast about it to her friends. He wondered by Miss Ice wanted to meet him here.

Harry opened the café door and wondered inside. It was bigger that it looked; it had a warm homely look about it, to the left side of it there were small table where people sat talking and to the right was a sort of lounge area, it had a long couch along the wall with small seat around tables. All in all in was very nice, if a bit expensive.

"No riffraff in here kid, so get out." said a voice behind him. Harry spun around to find a tall woman with short blond hair and blue eyes. he opened his mouth with no idea what to say to that.

"That's ok Em. He's with me." another voice interupted. Miss Ice smiled down at Harry before turning her face to 'Em'.

"Ok whatever you said, Ice-Mice, just doing my job. I'll get your orders in a minute." She said before tuning and walking away. Still smiling Miss Ice lead Harry towards the front of the shop and then took seat on the couch.

"Ice-Mice?" Harry asked after she sat down

"Nickname. I came here often when I was younger, still do." she smiled but it didn't seem to reach her eyes- her eyes were lingering on Harry's clothes.

"Err Harry what are you wearing?" She asked.

"Clothes." Harry said shifting uncomfortable.

"Harry, surely your Aunt and uncle bought some nice clothes than these. They're falling apart." She said with a laughing but the laughter die when she saw the look on Harry's face.

Then she noticed Harry bandaged wrist, the bandage hadn't been there yesterday.

'No, No They wouldn't…' she thought horrified. 'He is very shy, he doesn't act like other his age more like Al…' She studied Harry more closely, Harry was far too small and thin for his age and he looked like he hadn't seem sun in weeks.

No, she was just jumping to conclusions. But where on earth was his Aunt? Did she always let him meet strangers alone?

"Harry, Honey. What happened to your wrist?" she asked kindly, even thought her insides were squirming like snakes.

"N-nothing, Miss, I just burnt it making breakfast." he said quietly.

"And how did you burn it?" she prompted, determined to get an answers as quickly as possible.

Harry bit his lip and didn't say anything.

"Harry did your Aunt or Uncle do it?" she felt her heart go cold as she saw tears run down His cheek.

He nodded

"Oh Harry!" she cried pulling the small child into her arms. She had a numb feeling in her stomach; painful memories came back as she remembered Al, and all her pain. Harry was so much like her. Harry was so special.

"Harry, did they ever hurt you or make you hurt yourself?" She asked tears now running down her face too - another nod.

Katie slowly rocked Harry backwards and forwards trying to calm the crying boy down. After a few minutes she came to a decision.

"Harry, sweetheart. Do you want to come home with me, so we can sort this out? I have something I think you can help me with tonight." there was really was no choice in the matter, she just wanted Harry to go willingly with her - only over her dead body she would let this boy go back there. Never again.

Harry nodded weakly.

And it wasn't until she was walking out of the café having not eaten anything, did she realize she hadn't even ask Harry her question.

Suddenly it seem very irreverent to things.

_**12345678910**_

Katie smiled worriedly down at the small boy sleeping on her couch. He was tired and she could understand that. She had made Harry tell her everything and as must as it broke her heart to listen, she knew she had to. Someone need to listen to him.

She put a blanket over the small boy. Tomorrow she would take Harry to the Police, she had already called them and let them know the gist of what was going on.

He reminder her so much of an old school friends, it was almost painful. This was her second change and she wasn't going to blow it, she was not going to let such a kind, helpful boy get so hurt.

Sighing Katie walked into her bed room, crawled in to bed and falling into a restless asleep.

_**Dream **_

_**A young girl of maybe twelve years or younger came in to the room, Ice's bedroom-**_

"_**I can't do it, Ice, really I can't. I don't want to go back. I hate it so much. Sometime I wish I just die. I won't go back, don't make me go back, Ice, Please!"**_

_**The girl just wouldn't stop crying. Why wouldn't she stop crying?**_

"_**Please Al, it will be ok but you have to go back, we'll go to social service. Tomorrow and then you'll never go back. It will be ok"**_

"_**No, it won't." The girl ran out the room again, ignoring Ice's shouts.**_

"_**Al! No come back, Al please." Suddenly the room change and the girl reappeared in front of her, her eyes wide, a rope around her neck. She was dead.**_

_**Dream**_

"NNNNOOOOO" she screamed, bolting up right in her bed, she looked around.

'It's just a dream; it ended a long time ago. She's gone.' she thought as she felt tears run down her cheeks.

Al was short of Alexandra. Alexandra had been her best friend thought most of her life. She had been kind, thoughtful and generous but life had been so unfair to her. Her mother had been on drugs and her father was a drunken bastard, who had beaten her often. Despite that Al had loved her neglectful mother and abusive father. When Katie was eleven, Al had come to her begging her to help; she couldn't tack it any more.

Katie being young didn't realise how desperate Al was to get away. To make everything stop. She tried to reassure Al but she stormed off. Katie had later got to her home with her aunt, what she'd found there would- and had – haunted her, her whole life. She remembered walking in to her best-friend-could-have-been-long-lost-sister's room. Her aunt had heard her screams and came running. Her best friend had hanged herself.

Katie shuddered. Not she wasn't going to let that happen to Harry- in the very short time she had know him she had fallen head-over-heels for the child. No one was going to take him away from her.

Never.

* * *

Review - or not - Meh.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shadow Lucis Atra Black **_

**By Rose Midnight Moonlight Black**

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. I stole them for J.K. so there you can sue me.

The song is 'when September ends'

**This has a jump to the future in Harry's world but will ****Not ****be placed in our future**

writing

"Speak"

'Thought'

_Singing_

_**Dreams/What**__**'**__**s happening on stage**_

_**12345678910 **_- Time change

00000000000 - view change

**

* * *

Chapter two**

**Pop star, super star, rock star, Hot star**

_**It was after Midnight and the concert was just drawing to a close. **_

_**Shadow was breathing hard, He was really getting to old for this. **_

_**Yet right!**_

"_**right Guys, who knows our last song of the night"**_

_**Get in to place, he signalled of the band to start and as he did the crowds noise Jumped to a almighty roar.**_

"_**Summer has come and passed  
This innocence can never last  
wake me up when september ends" **_

"like my brothers come to pass  
three years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends"

_**  
"here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
because of who we are" **_

"as their memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends"  


_**Shadow jumped back and start to follow the backup dances route before going back to his own.**_

_**  
"summer has come and passed  
this innocence can never last"  
wake me up when september ends" **_

"ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when september ends"

"here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
because of who we are"

"as their memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends"

"Summer has come and passed  
This innocence can never last  
wake me up when september ends"

"like my brothers come to pass  
three years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends" 

_**The crowd cheered and shout, not wanting the concert to stop. **_

" _**good night ladies and gentlemen, I hope you had fun because I did! Goodnight"**_

_**And with that Shadow walked of the stage.**_

" Oh Shadow, Darling that was great" cried Katie almost strangling shadow.

"Thanks Katie" Shadow said trying to not to fall asleep. Katie smile Harry was still so young, most kids his age would struggle with what they were doing but Harry was fine.

" come on kid lets get you home" she said leading Harry to the fireplace.

00000000000000000000000_**12345678910**_000000000000000000000000000000000

Katie tip-toed in to Harry's bedroom. She smile as she saw her pride and joy fast asleep. Katie had come to love Harry like he was her own son. It had come as a surprise to find the abuse little boy who had stolen her heart was really the boy-who-lived. Of course to her it didn't really matter, but the time she found out it didn't really matter, she was very sure she was going to keep him. In three year they spent together, Katie had Become the closes thing to a mother (except his own) he had and Harry had become the closes thing to a son Katie had.

They both had decide that Harry couldn't use his own names, so they now call the famous singer Harry was Shadow Lucis Atra Black, Shadow was because the name Shadow was Shadowing (Hiding) who he really was. Lucis mean Light in Latin while Atra meant Dark, they had flip meanings, Harry was a good Light person but He was still had a dark personality. Harry had came up with the surname Black Because it reminded him of someone, thought he didn't know who. Katie smile, Harry was Cute when he was a sleep. She sign, being the manger of at world famous super star was tiring, Katie's only Priority was Making Sure Harry was Happy and Healthy and to keep his career going. Smile she sat down on the coach in the living room and quickly feel a sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000_**12345678910**_000000000000000000000000000000

Harry awoke about 3 in the afternoon the next day. he changed in to jeans and a t - shirt and yawning he made his way to the Kitchen, He smile as he saw his mother lying a sleep on the coach. They live in a big three story building split in to two house with them on top. In the two story home of theirs they had two bedrooms, one guest room, a music room, living room, kitchen, two bathrooms, Katie's study, practices room and more. The two bedrooms, one bathroom, kitchen, living room and guest room were on the first floor, while the music room, Katie's study, practices room and more were on the second "secrete" floor. Unless you know were to look you wouldn't find the way up and any way the house was put down and saw as a one floored apartment. It wouldn't do for the muggles to stumble over the next album or their magic gears now would it.

"MAMA, Time to get up" He shouted, Smirking as his adopted Mother leaped three feet in the air. " It's Mama, the Amazing jumping witch."

Katie glare at him " Everything I have do for you and this is have you repay me" Sticking her nose in the air and walked off in mock indignant, with was spoiled as she tripped and fell on the floor.

Laughing, Harry bowed " Ooohhh, forgive me, Oh great one"

Katie stopped and seemed to be seriously considering it.

"Only if you help with dinner" Katie said, It wasn't a question.

Harry frowned, "But I always help make dinner"

Smiling like a mad Katie made her way in to the kitchen, Harry rolled his eyes Parents!

"Harry there is a letter here for you" Katie call.

Harry sprinted to the kitchen, barely missing the door post. "Hogwarts" He breathed.

"Well" Katie said as she tied an apron on and started to make dinner "Open it."

Harry picked up the parchment letter and read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin first class, Grand sorc., chf. warlock, supreme mugwump, International confed. of wizards)

Dear Mr Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on the 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Your Sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"YES" Harry screamed jumping up and down. Katie smile, putting soup on the table and sat down. "I've already sent you letter, so now we need to go to diagon alley but we go tomorrow because it's to late now." Harry dropped down and all but inhaled his soup.

" woo wait, eat it, not breathe it" Harry smirked and ran out the door.

"I'm going to 'moine's you ga later, Ma"

_**12345678910**_

Running to the next house, He skipped over the low garden fence.

"MOINE!!!!!!!!!" He cried slipping on the wet grass and landed on his ass.

"Stupid pieces of…." he muttered getting up.

"Now Har. What did the grass ever do to you" Giggle a voice from above him.

Looking up Harry saw a girl leaning out of a upstairs window. Next to the window was a large apple tree, smirking Harry climbed up to the branch that ran parallel to the window.

"Hermione" He cried in an annoying sing-song voice.

"You cried" the girl giggle, she had long light brown hair mixed with dark brown and bright blue eyes. Harry pouted "your mean. anyway. What ya goin'?"

"Nothing much" she shrugged before smiling sadly " I got accepted in to a privet school in Scotland"

"You did really? So did I. Dollar academy for the gifted"( yes I know dollar in a real school, some kids from my village go)

Hermione's eye widened and her mouth dropped open "Oh your going to Hogwarts too!" She cried. Harry smiled "Yes. I take it your going?"

"Yes, I mean. is it really"

"of course"

Hermione stopped and looked thoughtful. Reaching over she dragged Harry in to her room.

The room was Fairly big and double bed in the corner, a computer on the table alone the left wall full of books. In fact books were all over the room. The walls' were a pale baby blue with a royal blue carpet.

Sitting on the computer chair, Harry raised an eye brow. Hermione ignored him, jumped on the bed.

"So is there a reason for you abducting me?"

Hermione Looked at him,

"Is it real, Magic I mean…how?"

Harry paused, in true he didn't really know that much about it it was just there and he told Hermione so.

"Hermione when are you going to get your things? I mean me and Mama are going tomorrow, you can come with us. Oh by the way did I tell you mama's a witch too." he said _innocently _as Hermione's eyes widened.

"OF COURSE"

**12345678910**

Mama of course agreed right away and 10 o'clock the next morning Harry, Hermione and Katie made their way thought the floo service. Hermione of course wasn't sure about the floo system but after seeing Harry disappear though it, she was less reluctant to give it a go.

"aww" Of course like all first time flooer she fell out.

Harry was wearing faded blue jeans, an emerald green top screaming I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL. His hair, which they had grow to hide his scar was unusually neat.

Hermione on the other had the wearing a white blouse, a cream skirt and a pale cream detective type jacket.

Katie in her normally jeans, blue tank top.

"'K kids we have Gringotts first then you can get whatever you like plus I'll need to get Har a birthday present Kay?" after two nodes of agreement, they made their way down the ally.

"What's Gringotts?! Asked Hermione her face a blur as it turned this way and that trying to see everything Once. Harry smirked knowing once that was him.

"Gringotts is the wizarding bank, Oh it run by goblins by the way so don't panic." seeing her panicky face he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok. Their not that scary"

Hermione nodded

**123456678910**

After getting money for Katie's vault (Katie forced her money on Harry saying it was what parenthood was about) and after a few words Katie convinced Hermione to spend the money her parents had gave her on something nice, and let them pay.

After that Katie said good bye and left the two to wander round and pick up there school things, Harry had after all been here may times before.

"So where do we go first?" Hermione asked her eye trailing the book shop. Harry snorted seeing where his friends eyes had landed.

"First we should go to get trucks then our other thing and anyway you don't want to go a flourish and blotts. They only do ministry controlled books and they wouldn't let anything useful in to the book" He sighted and shock his head "Paranoid the lot of them but still we'd be best getting out school books their and other books at the other less… well known book shop" he show Hermione startled look. Obviously she was horrified that Harry would say things about her precious book and authority figures but then again IT was Harry and he was well know for that.

"Err….ok. Well if you'll shown the way we'll get our trunks" she said nervous as she waved a hand. Harry bow low and gestured for her to follow. Nearer the less know parts there was a small but good trunk makers. They did a not bad business but like other shop many didn't come close to what the big shop got.

"Well come my lady to 'Jackward's and son trunks and functioning's' ."

It was indeed a small shop but then again it might have been a very big shop. With everything crammed in it was hard to tell. Odd chairs stood against wall and table. Vase, old boards were dotted about the place.

"Can I help you?" said a voice behind the two causing them to spin round.

"Oh Clair! Good to see you. How's the family?" Harry asked as Hermione eyed the girl in front of then with interest. She wasn't tall but she wasn't quite small either. She had dark brown hair short cut to her ears with natural blond highlights, and pale blue irises with a darker blue framing them. She spoke softly and gentle like someone who didn't talk a lot might have. All in all Hermione quite like her.

After some small talk and introduction, Harry got down to business.

"Ok Clair. We need two strong good trunks, preferable with a big inside than outside.

Clair looked thoughtful, then started to rummaging around.

"Well we have three type of trunks that fall in to your prices range.

First is holly, one compartment with the charm" she showed them it

"Then we have Oak, two compartment with charms," she handed them another truck.

"And lastly holly again, three compartment with charms plus for an extra 5 Galleons we put in some extra lock charms and entrapments."

After some talking the two went for the second holly one and soon they were on their way to madam Malkin's robes for all occasions.

"Hi, err…we're here to get school robes and some other things." Harry said

The witches smiled brightly, wither from the idea of a sale or of she was just happy to see them, Hermione did know.

"Oh of course dears! I got some one in right now too, Hogwarts as well!" Still brightly the witch ushered them though, missing - or more like ignoring- the shudder and gagging motion Harry made as she called them 'Dears'.

"Honestly! Do I look like a dear! Have a got antlers? nooo and I am most certainly not a female regardless of species." Harry whisper to Hermione and the dug her talons-err nails in to his shoulder.

She stopped a rather small fitting room with one boy standing there already being measured.

"Here you go dears" the woman pointedly didn't look a Harry, who squawk with indignantly as Hermione giggled "wait here and I'll me back in a mo"

"Dear goddess Above. Did you see that smile. I swear she trying to blind us. Blind us so we won't see the horrible, poor quality, over prised clothes she'd throw at us." Harry grimaced and gave an over exasperated shudder of fear and disgust.

"oh come off it, she not that smart" Hermione said 'seriously'.

The boy was watching them with interest. He had brightly platinum hair with cold grey/pale blue eyes. A small sneer of disdain on his face as though he thought them beneath him.

'he probable does too.' Harry thought as their eyes meet.

He felt a deep dislike for the boy.

"sooo," the boy said as Harry stood on the stool next to him. He ignored Hermione as thought she was there at all instead of on the stool in front of them.

"Hogwarts?" he asked his voice cold and haunting, more than a hint of arrogance.

"Yes" Harry said his voice cold and dangerous. He ignored Hermione startled eyes on him. He never showed her this side.

The boy held his head, if possible higher that before, he chin nearly pointed at the ceiling.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands"

Harry bit back two nasty comment about why his father was getting his books instead of him, and why his mother would stupidly look at wand, when everyone knows it's the wand that chooses the wizard (or witch) not the other way round.

"then I'm going to drag then off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Unexpectedly Harry felt a twinge of pity for the boy. Reading between the line he could see the boy desperately wanted so attention probably because he reserves none at home.

"do you have your own broom?" the boy asked and Harry show a small bit of interest.

"Yes a comet" Harry lied. Katie had had a comet but it was old and had snapped when he had try to secretly ride. Unfortunately it had shot out of his hand when he had picked it and crashed into a wall.

"Really, their meant to be quite good broom, not the best but still. Play Quiddich at all?" he asked

Harry shock his head "not really, like to though when we get to Hogwarts"

"Well I do- father said it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house team, and I agree. Know what house you'll be in?" he said

"Don't you not really know till you get there?" asked Hermione, sick of being left out.

The boy continued to ignore her except to thrown her a sneer.

Harry felt a cold sneer twisted his lips 'git'

"Your right Herm. No one really knows. You'll probably be in Ravenclaw or maybe Gryffindor but Slytherin is still and strong option. You _do_ like to challenge your self and are ambitious. I don't know what house I'll be in but probable be in Slytherin or maybe Gryffindor, Ravenclaw might be not bad but I don't think I'll be in Huffelpuff.

"My whole family's be in Slytherin." the boy put in.

Hermione looked a little lost despite the fact Harry and Katie told her and Harry every - well almost everything about Hogwarts.

"My family be a mix. Mostly Gryffindor and Ravenclaw but you never know, might be Slytherin. Really couldn't careless"

He boy sneered again 'but of course being in Slytherin will be important to his family, he said it him self. Probably doesn't have a chose in which house. Poor guy'

"I don't think they should let the _other_ kind in, don't you" he said _other_ as though it were a dirty, disgusting word. Harry surveyed him as though he were a bad child being scolded.

"I don't really care. Every one the some to me. Aren't all _pure-_blood decedents of muggle-born at some point? You blood can't be that _pure_ because if it is then you'll be inter breeding and it will reduce _pure-_blood down to squids and damage you children DNA structure if the blood has not many inter related family." Harry explained. He could tell by the boy confused face that he had just made a sizably dent in the foundations of the boys believe. Hopeful he'd change for the better.

"Their you go, dear you done" the boy jumped down and with one last calculating look , the boy left.

Harry doubted it would be for the last time they'd see him.

Unfortunately the blinding-smile witch was back

"Now dears. You said some thing about other clothes?" Hermione and Harry exchange mock horror looks.

Oh no!

_**1234678910**_

Later after getting their cauldrons ('But herm it's GOLD, can we please get it?'),

Their potion ingredients ('but Harry we might need an advanced potion kit, please!),

Their books (Hermione!20 extra book, two in each subject is to much!) ,

Ink, quills and parchment ('cool it changes colour!' 'I think we'd best bring some pens till we can right with quilts and ink, and maybe some paper too.'), they grudgingly meet up with Katie, not having bought half the thing they would have like because they were on the school list.

"wow, Have fun" Katie said smiling widely

"yes miss ice-I mean ice-mice" Hermione said quickly as Katie glared at her. Katie didn't like being called 'miss ice'.

"Cool! Who's the bird for" Harry asked spotting the beautiful snowy owl Katie had hide behind her back.

"well, I don't know. Who's birthday is it?" she said sarcastically.

"Mine!" Harry squeaked excitedly, like a younger child. Katie smile sadly as Harry and Hermione cooed over the bird. It wasn't right that Harry should feel awed and embarrassed that some one would give him a gift. She had always gave Harry everything her wanted spoiled him at Christmas but it would never take away the small self doubt that he was worth anything or that he could do thing good and wasn't a waste. It had taken a years of counselling and even now he still had to see the shrink every couple of months. It brake her heart to hear him cry and whimper in his sleep, to wake up crying and for him to flinch away at her touch, as though she would hit him, something she would never do.

It was with no small pleasure that she had made sure the Dursley's paid and paid dearly.

The next day after she had take Harry away from them, the police had arrived in the middle of the day and had arrested the Dursley's in front of their neighbours, for Child abuse, Neglected, child endangerment -for both Harry and Dudley, assault and more. The result had be Vernon had be carted of to a high security Mental ward for life after swearing he was going to kill Harry and when in to many gross horrifying detail. Petunia was servicing 30 years with no chance of a earlier realise for 20 years and no chance of never getting custody of Harry - not that they wanted it or their son who was sent to a foster home and also reserved counselling. Katie had to admit that Dudley had change for the better after leaving his parents. He was no longer spoilt nor was he a bully and had actually said sorry to Harry. The poor boy had been horrified that if he hadn't been meant to Harry then his parent would treat him the same as Harry. She let the boy come round for Christmas and other holidays because he was in a way family and he and Harry now got on very well.

Hermione's life hadn't been much easier. The biological parent had beaten her because she was going unnatural thing. At age five she had been beaten so bad she had nearly died. He police had taken her into custody and she now lived with her foster family. She had a slight 'miss prefect' subconsciously believing if she was prefect her new family wouldn't beat or leave her. They never would even if she wasn't perfected.

Shaking her head Katie smile "Last thing we need is wands!" and with a cry Katie lead the to chatter children to Ollivander's.

They entered a small, dusty, quiet shop. Cobweb hung in ever corner and the room held the atmosphere of a very strict library except a library was more alive.

The two children subconsciously stuck close by each other for comfort.

"Well, Well, Well Mr Potter we meet at last" said a quite voice from the corner Katie spun round her wand out in snap and trailing on the voice, one hand pulling the children behind her.

"Master Ollivander, Please don't do that or I maybe be forced to hex you" Katie said lowering her wand, her face set in a cold deadly Serious manner.

"Forgive me miss..Ice is it now? Yes well lets get their younglings their wands" Mister Ollivander said a creepy smile flitting a cross his face. Harry know the man would not hurt him but still….He was scary. Hermione tightened her grip on his arm.

" Ahh… Now Miss…Granger if you would please come followed. I promise this want hurt." Hermione timidly approached the man. "Wand hand please "

"Which hand sir?" Hermione said her confusion coming through her fear for a moment.

"You writing hand, Hermione dear" Katie said smiling at her.

"Oh.. Both sir"

"Really? Well that rare… Hmmmm" the measuring tape appeared out of nowhere and started to measure Hermione.

"Ahh…yes Elk wood, 13 inch unicorn hair plus a royal eagle, magical of course feather" he said putting it on the table. "Flexible but strong, powerful wand young one. Good for all magic especially Potions or Charms or transfiguration." a array of Blue, Brown, silver and gold stars appeared out of the wand and Hermione felt a ghostly wind burst around like she was in the middle of a tornado.

"Wow" she said softly

the man smiled "did I forget to say that this wand is the sister wand to Rowena Ravenclaw, co-founder of Hogwarts and founder of Ravenclaw house," he said seeing their shocked face "the unicorn horn is from the same unicorn as her, it a very old wand you see. Also the Royal eagle feather is from her familiar. We can expect great things from you miss _granger._"

He smile that freaky smile and continued "all the founder have a brother or sister wand out there Gryffindor and Huffelpuff have yet to be bought, now Slytherin. oh my nasty that was. An accident occurred with the wand combining with another to create two different wands. One had less power but held a strong trace of the Slytherin in it, it was sold years ago. But the main one, the one had held the magical power of four hasn't been sold yet but perhaps …" he trailed of his eyes on Harry.

"Anyway , wand hand mister potter"

"Both sir"

"Another one well that most certainly unusually." he leant followed and looked in to Harry eyes

"yes…. Perhaps" he muttered. Walking to shelf near the back he pulled a dark green box of and hesitantly a bright scarlet one too. (Like you can guess where this is going)

Laying the boxes down he pulled out a deep browny/red one from the red box and silently handed it to harry.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Nothing happened.

Mister Ollivander pull the wand out of his hand in an instant. And handed him a deep dark almost dark wood that had honeys stripes though it. Harry gasped it was like someone had turned on a magical tap. Magic surrounded him, he was drowning in it.

Silver, Green and Gold star shoot from the wand.

There was silence

Them mister Ollivander started to clap. "well done mister Potter well done"

He smile brightly "this was the wand I was telling you about, the true Slytherin wand

Basilisk fang and blood, Phoenix tears and feather, holy wood, 11 inch. dark and light magic, strong oh very, flexible. You'll be talented in the light and dark arts if you wish Mr Potter. Remember Magic is one thing neither good nor bad, it all intentions. Curious thought... very…."

"What sir?"

" That wands weaker counterpart was the same wand I sole to one lord voldemort. Oh it long before he became lord voldemort thought. If I had know what that wand would … the people it would kill" the man shook his head "unlike this the other wand would only be used of light or dark. Voldemort chose dark."

His eye lay on Harry till they paid and left.

Much later that day, Harry lay in his bed, think. He wasn't sure what Ollivander meant but he know it was very important. He fell in to and uneasy sleep

* * *

Ok guy that it

Sorry for the delay but with exam and every thing I want be able to start writing till next summer so I can't update till later. Dudley gets let of because he was what 8? Plus after what happened in the 7th book I can't help it.

Please voe beacue I'm stuck.

_**VOTE**_

**What house was Katie in do you think**

_Gry_

_Sly_

_Huf_

_Rav_

**What house should Harry be in (remember he is both light and dark)**

_Gry_

_Sly_

_Huf_

_Rav_

**What about Hermione**

_Gry_

_Sly_

_Huf_

_Rav_

**What make up the Gry and Huff wand and who should own them?**

**Who should Harry date later?**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shadow Lucis Atra Black **_

**By Rose Midnight Moonlight Black**

I do own Harry Potter, because I am J.. Yes I am A multimillionaire, who is now creating a 'Harry Potter' theme Park. I write here in my considerable free-time (Do I care how you build the Park, no. Now get lose Big Brothers on) Yeah right.

I wish.

I don't own Harry Potter, (Grin like a Cheshire cat as I slowly disappear from view)

Did I mention I own 'Alice in wonder world'? (Bolt away from mad, rich Lawyers)

Writing story

"Speak"

'Thought'

_Singing/Papers/Books_

_**Dreams/What's happening on stage**_

_**12345678910 **_- Time change

00000000000 - view change

**Chapter Three**

**Famous or Famous**

Over the next few weeks Harry had managed to come to the conclusion that Mr Olivander's words were nothing to really worry about. As long as no one in the press found out that Shadow Black, famous singer or Harry potter Boy-who-lived, defeater of the darkest lord ever shared as wand core with the Lord Salazar Slytherin, Dark prince, he should be ok. Although in many ways, there was nothing to be ashamed of.

Salazar Slytherin had been a powerful and talented wizard in his time and during Harry research in to who he was sharing a wand brother with (other that the evil Lord Voldemort, of course). He'd discovered something rather unusual, if not a bit worrying.

In all the books he had read from Brown and son's book store said that Salazar Slytherin was a powerful wizard who was talented in the dark art and dislike having muggleborn in the school without any protection to keep them from telling the muggle all about them, it also went in to detail as available about who he really was and his background. While on the other hand all the books Hermione and Harry had got from Flourish and Blott's (which came to a grand totally on four book with only one actually dedicated to Salazar Slytherin) all said that Salazar was an evil, power hungry wizard who wanted to take over the world and kill all muggleborns. That was it. They were really in-depth. Not.

Salazar hadn't wanted Muggleborns dead, just so they couldn't betray the wizarding child to witch hunters. In his time, his ideas kind of made sense, while in today's times was complete stupid. Take that Lord Moldy wart.

Harry and Hermione had made it a somewhat summer project to find anything they could about their respected founders. Hermione had taken great pleasure in the fact that her founder was easier to find because Ravenclaw was one of the 'Good, Light' founders. Although there wasn't much on either of the founder in general print, The two friends were happy with what they had discovered so far.

Harry and Hermione had taken it perhaps a little too personal concerning the injustice done to Lord Slytherin. They had both written (anonymously) angry letter to Flourish and Blott's, which had not made Katie very happy as they had conveniently forgot to tell her about it before hand.

She had been surprised to find how enthusiastic they were being and that they had even started to write up notes on their founder so their didn't forget anything. Hermione had even suggested they started to write a book on them, so everyone could know about the real founders. Harry however wasn't too sure and thought it best to wait until they were a bit older. Not many people would

_**12345678910**_

"Harry! Hermione! Breakfast!" called Katie through from the kitchen. Groaning loudly, the two bedraggled child dragged themselves to the kitchen wish them had stayed up _so_ late. Even for a Doctor Who special.

Katie smile a bittersweet smile as the two cute balls of fur collapsed on to the chairs. It was just so cute.

It wasn't unusually for Hermione to be see having breakfast with Katie and Harry, or even lunch or dinner. Her parent often left for work before Hermione got up in the morning (The surgery open at 7.00 and was an hour's drive away and didn't finish until 6 in the evening) so she would often come around to Harry's for breakfast, something Katie had insisted rather intensely. Both to her parents and Katie relief she had agreed.

After Katie and Harry had bought the house next door, Hermione and Harry had hit it off right away. Literally, of course. The day Harry had moved in, Both Harry and Hermione had been in such a rush, they had ran straight in to one another. Afterwards they had bonded over bandages and quickly become friends. Mainly because they had found it nice to be able to relate to someone about their… less that pleasant past, who actually understood how they were feeling.

Seeing that she was spent so much time with them (day and night almost), one day Katie made a decision and had gone out and bought a camp bed for Hermione. It was small but fairly comfortable and fitted under Harry's bed. It was fair to say Hermione had been overwhelmed by the gesture, and had promptly burst in to tears. The Idea someone actual wanted her around, meant a lot for both of them. Katie liked the idea of Harry having someone as close to him as Hermione was. The two of them were like twins sometimes. It did the both of them a world of good to be able to trust someone again.

Katie shook her head, placing two plates of Bac-a-ost (Bacon on Toast) in front of the children. She sat back down on the last chair with a cup of her morning coffee, grinned slightly as the two dug in with enthusiasm, apparently she made good Bac-a-ost.

"Harry Sweetie, we need to go in to London, Remember?"

Harry looked up and nodded before taking a swing of orange juice. He abandon his empty breakfast plate on the table and trundled out the room.

"Sure Mama. I'll be ready in a few minutes." He called

Hermione stood and put her now-empty plate in the sink to be washed. Her eyes went as round as sauces as the dishes started to wash themselves, she still wasn't use to magic. Her eye followed the plates floating in midair as she said "So when will you be coming back? Can I go with you?"

Katie merely smile at the girl indulgently, all the while think that they better tell Hermione soon about Harry or else she'd figure it out on her own, she was a smart cookie. In some way Katie was upset at herself for not guessing about Hermione being a witch. If she had know, she could had taught her magic like she'd be teaching Harry all these years. Hermione was like the daughter she never had. And Katie was the big sister Hermione had never had. The three of them were closer beyond belief..

"Ready!" Harry called skidding in to the room. He was wearing faded jeans, a black t-shirt with the writing 'I am The Shadow, Bow before me'. Sunglasses covered most of his upper face and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

Hermione and Katie couldn't help but laugh at his choice of T-shirt, Katie because the Irony was just too much for her, that and Harry _would_ probable say something like that. Hermione was laughing on the other hand because she didn't think Harry even liked Shadow Black or his music and it was just so like him to wear a t-shirt, even if he hated the band.

"What?" He said pulling the 'Innocent' Look, "Is there something on my face?"

_**12345678910**_

Harry and Katie were standing outside at really tall building called 'Witching Musiz' a top recording company. It was a bit inside joke, the company was a music recording agency that worked in both the wizarding and muggle worlds. Harry was in shadow mode as he had been calling it since he was little. His hair had emerald green streaks and eyes splashed with silver. He was slightly taller ( Thank god!), his face slightly more aristocratic. All in all he look more like his mother as he had her light but strong appearance. Not one would guess the dupe.

The two were escorted up to Katie office on the twenty-ninth floor by her personal sectary, who was a right pain in the…donkey.

"Miss Ice, could I get you anything, Miss? Or _darling_ Shade?" she whimpered, running along to try keep up with their deliberately long, quick strides. Shadow barley stifled a snort, he was anything but dear to this woman. She hated him and everyone, even Katie - who the woman simple adored – knew it. It was probably the reason Katie despite the woman and would only grudgingly admit that she was the best at what she did - if a bit obsessed. Just a _bit._

Katie plastered as forced, false smile on her face, "Oh Carolyn dear, I'm fine but I would LOVE a hot chocolate. if it wasn't too much trouble" The woman was gone at the word 'chocolate'.. .…Which was probably the point.

Shadow let out the laugh as they entered Katie's, very big, very nice office. A perk of being the manager of one of the world best singers ever.

"Ha Ha Ha. Good lord Ice, can't you get rid of her! I'm sure I saw a place of worship under her desk, Dedicated to 'you and only you, Miss Ice'" He pulled his best mock imitation of the squeak mousey woman.

Katie smiled sitting down from her desk. In true the room was simply magical, really it was. Considering Katie had a special room off the side for muggle meeting, she didn't need to hide her magicalness, much to the despair of several of her collages. Two of the walls were completely made of glass as Katie was in a big corner office with her desk in the glass corner. The other two…. well one was covered in Books and the other had a big, big full size plasma TV with a copy of their (rather massive) DVD and CD collection. The furniture was made of solid Oak and ebony, and the chairs were the sort you could just sink into and never get up again. He loved It! Especially the wacky colour choice of silver, green, purple, white and black. The seat were purple, the wall with the TV was green lined with silver, and the floor was a swirling black and white colour, that was enchanted to actually move.

Katie groaned leaning back., "Ah now my little one ….or rather my not so little right now. Hey! Put the pillow down! Right we've a press conference in" She checked her watch "Exactly fifteen minute. So we'll go over it again" She fixed him with a stern, scary look similar to that of a mother dragon, that was clear interpreted as Screw-it-up-and-I-will-kill-you-and/or-make-you-wish-you-were-never-born….possibly-both.

He sighed; this was going to be tricky. It had been hard enough staying out of the public eye long enough to go to primary school but was it even possible that he would…could go to Hogwarts? With Five days out of the seven day week filled, he would be very busy at weekends if he wanted to keep up his career and get a good education.

"I tell them that I was very happy with the last tour and will look forward to my next one and that I do hope that my fans enjoyed it as much as me. I also say that the rumors that I will be retiring are utter boll…. Rubbish"

Katie nodded "Just don't slip up like that on air or we are dead, cremated and six feet under."

She peered out side of the window "'k, Let Roc' and Roll people"

Shadow rolled his eyes and followed her out.

Hermione was bored.

Surprising but true. Yes, She _did _have some book she could read but…she did (for once) not really feel in the mood. So she was now curled up on the couch, flicking through her family's two hundred channel TV Box.

One of the shows caught her attentions. It was the music channel and it was doing a report on the world famous rock star, Shadow Black. Most of the boy and every one of the girls in her and Harry's class (Heck the whole bloody school – teachers included) were fans of him or at least like his music. Hermione did.

Well, she like some his music, she had several of his Cd's and like to listen to them when she was studying or just reading. She , personally like 'Wake Me Up When October Ends', 'Haunted', 'Maybe', 'Your Star', 'breakaway' among others.

She couldn't wait until Harry and Katie came back or Her parent (Thought they wouldn't be back until late as they were working today) but this should be interesting.

"_Well viewers, it's nearly three years since __Shadow Lucis Atra Black first appeared to us, like another son of god."Said the presenter_, A 'Blond, Curls, Curvy' girl with big sky blue eyes, Coincidently her name was Sky. The screen show a clip of Shadows first performance on 'Top of the Pops'. Okay, he was kind of cute for a 10 year old.

"_He was singing 'You had a bad day' his first song alongside 'your beautiful' and 'Beautiful. He and his songs where an instant hit. In the last three years he has claimed the ladder and is now one of the world most famous, well-known star alongside Robbie William, Madonna, Britney Spears and Michael Jackson." _

_(A/N That man scares the living daylight out of me and I can't look at him without shivering, so sorry all you Mike fans but he WILL NOT be in this story)._

"_He is perhaps most famous for his values on privacy and his generosity. He is well known for his big works in third world countries, building orphanages and schools, and bring water and animals to desert villages. Shade has give a considerably amount of money to various charity, mostly for the poor, underprivileged and the abused. This had often rise the idea as to wither or not Shade himself comes from a nice family despite Shade be name as a model citizen, A leader to follow. Spreading with his music, the message of peace, talk, freedom and prosperity..." _It showed clips of the young star in one of the third world country in an orphanage he and several other had helped to build along with the Villages he had brought clean wells and water supplies to and the schools he had hep to create and fund.

Hermione was slightly surprised, she hadn't know about the boy's work in foreign developing countries nor that he gave lots of his well-earned money to charity but what surprised her the most was Shade never asked or want to be thanked, more often than not playing down his part in what he had done and pleading on the interviews for people to give a donating to the help poor, no matter how small it was. 'A selfless Pop star, now there is a first.'

_We don't even know for sure if Shadow or Black are his really name or what he age really is. He has released over twenty albums over the last three years, nine making their way in to the record books as the fastest selling music album and most sold. He had done two world tours" _The screen was now showing clip of the world and other various tours, the fans young and old, Ned's and Emo's together and having fun_ " and has sung with the likes of Busted, Mcfly, Fallout boys, Girls aloud, Pussycat dolls and Justin Timberlake". _Picture of Shadow with the various singer and others the presenter hadn't mentioned.

"_In recent week, Rumour and unofficial report about the retirement of a world's favourite Kid star, claiming Shade was think of attending normal high school as his age is paced between 12-17, He wish to have a normal teen-hood away from the Star world for a while"_

"_Now we, Musiz one, can tell you these rumours to be false to an extent...Here's Sally with the story over at 'Witching Musiz' the global music recording empire. _

The screen change to show a conference room jam packed with reports, It was live. 'Sally' was a red hair, brown eyed woman with a big fake smile. Behind her, just entering the room was Shadow himself along with Katie.

Hermione frown. Hadn't Katie said she and Harry had business in London? She hadn't said it was 'work' work. She had thought it was just family business. Where was Harry?

'Maybe they do have other business in London and Harry taking care of it while Katie's with Shadow?' Hermione thought, but in true that didn't sound like Katie at all. She'd never let Harry wonder around London by himself, Diagon Alley perhaps but She had been sure Katie had be following them and even then there had be the two of them, not Harry on his own.

'He's probable in Katie's office waiting for her. Of course Katie wouldn't take him on stage with her, there was no reason for him to be there.' Hermione nearly hit herself for being so stupid, why hadn't she thought of it sooner?

Hermione settled back and study the famous singer. She hadn't, despite being best friend with his manager's son, never met him. But then, he did care about his privacy so he wasn't likely to pop by without warning and Katie _**did**_ try and keep work separate from home life. She tried very hard. But sometime if she was away, Harry would stay with Hermione but now that she thought about it, it had only really been the once.

Floo, she could floo over from Africa or USA every night, so Harry wouldn't have to stay with her.

Harry...She frown again something about Shadow was familiar but she could put her finger on it. He was tall and muscularly, strong and fast looking. Not big but streamline looking, build for reflex and speed, not strength and was...strangely delicate looking. He was wearing a matrix leather worn jacket; faded black skin tight jeans, Big biker boot and tainted sunglasses. His hair was long (half way down his back in fact) ebony black with emerald green streets in his hair that looked completely natural, a pale face with high cheek born. It wasn't until she looked again and re-read his t-shirt three times, that she realize something.

He was wearing a black t-shirt with big green words saying, 'I am THE SHADOW! Bow before me!'

Just like Harry's.

What are the chances of that?

She now really couldn't wait till Harry and Katie got home, what was Harry going to say when she told him about him and Shadow Black having the same taste in t-shirts? Or maybe not, Harry's head was big enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

done.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Shadow Lucis Atra Black **_

**By Rose Midnight Moonlight Black**

**Chapter Four**

**Train Time**

Now it was September 1st, around about...ten o'clock in the morning. Now at this moment in time, Harry Ice and Hermione Granger should be sitting on the Hogwarts Express, waiting eagerly to going to their new school with Katie tearfully wavering goodbye. Theoretically anyway.

But since when had anything gone to plan for Katie or Harry?

So, Instead of getting to the train station with plenty of time to spare, Harry and Hermione were fast asleep tucked up in bed at Harry's house, both very determined not to wake up.

What was poor Katie to do?

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

Two screams and one maniacal laugh later, Harry and Hermione were hurriedly pulling on clean, _dry_ clothes, trying to eat some breakfast and get their trunk together, all at the same time.

Or at least Harry was, anyway

The result was pure hilarious.

"You should have woke me up, Harry!" Hermione snapped as she double checked she had everything before slamming her trunk closed. She was glad she had thought to pack last night.

"And how," Harry said around a piece of toast, as he tried to balance on one foot and tie the other shoe's shoe laces, "Was I suppose to do that, when I was fast asleep too?" Harry gave a worrying wobble and tripped over the end of his robes as he tried to regain his balance and toppled over onto his trunk, send everything inside spinning across the floor.

Hermione, taking pity on him, check he had everything and quickly packed it so he could quickly scoff down some dry toast before they left.

Katie suddenly appeared out of nowhere at Harry's side, flicked her wand and shrunk both of the trucks, putting them safely in their owners pocket so they didn't get in the way. "Ready to go? Yes? good, now grab some floo and the names 'Platform nine and three quarter' got it? Good, now move it people!"

With that she quickly threw the green powered into the fire and disappeared in inside.

_**12345678910**_

A few minute later Harry and Hermione were being dragged through a jam-packed station, full to the brim with weeping mother, prideful fathers and hyperactive children. Katie was forced to ruthless elbow her way through the tide of people as they had less that fifteen minute to get on the train and said their goodbyes.

Harry, who had never been to Platform 9 ¾ before couldn't help but stare. Sure, he had known about magic for years and had been to a few magical places in this time but he had never seen so many of his kind gather together like this. He was so entranced he didn't notice Katie and Hermione moved away from him.

So when he looked around and couldn't see them he felt panic start to rise in him. 'Where are they? They were there only a minute ago.'

He spun in a full circle but he didn't see them anywhere. Oh no, this wasn't good.

"Oaf" He grunted he was knocked roughly to the stone floor. _'Ow' _Cried two young voices in unison.

He looked up and saw a small flaming red-haired girl, who was smile slightly nervously in an apologetic way at him from her pace on the dirty floor. She quickly scrambled to her feet, trying (At not doing a very good job of it) to get the dust of her faded robes.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." She said helping him to his feet.

She couldn't have been more than ten or eleven at most, she was very short (shorter than Harry and he wasn't going to win any height contest) with tanned skin dotted with freckles across her nose like a bridge and her eyes were golden-brown in contrast to Hermione's sunny sky blue ones. Her hair was a ruby red and hung straight as a bored down to her shoulders.

"Are you going to Hogwarts? You look a little lost, looking for someone?" she piped up inquisitively as she pulled him out the crown and off to the quieter side.

"Yes to both. I'm looking for my mama and my friend Hermione. You have seen them, have you?" His heart sank as she shook her head, before smiling brightly at him. He couldn't resist a wince; he could tell the girl was the cheery sort right away.

"I don't know where they are but I can find them! I'm good at that" And still smiling brightly the younger girl started to drag him through the crowd. Harry wasn't sure how the girl was going to find them, 'cause she had never see them before and probable didn't even know who they were but something was better than nothing.

"Hmmm, no..no..no...hmmm...Oh yes...here they are!" She shot harry a knowing smirk as, with a war cry Katie pulled him into a tight hug. Harry could have sword the girl's eyes swirled like molten gold as she tried not to laugh.

"Now don't push ladies and gents. I'm here all week! Now remember to tip you goblin and have fun." She gave an over-theatrical bow. Harry would have snort at the girl's word if he had the breath to spare, but as it was he didn't, so he settled with an eye-roll instead. Everyone's a comedian.

"Thanks," Harry muttered sarcastically as Katie let go and Hermione gave him an iron fist of a hug and a smack over the back of the head for his troubles. The girl shrugged like it didn't really matter, "No problem, that's my good deed for the day over, anyway." She winked, as her Sun-Shine-Smile returned to its rightful place on her face.

"Hey, could you maybe write and tell me what house you get into. I'm not going till next years and I very much doubt my brother will write, so it would be nice to know what it's like." The girl asked as Harry was final release from the iron-hug.

He nodded with he rubbed his now sore ribs. Damn woman.

"Sure. It'll be fun to have an owl-pal." The girl gave a small understanding nodded before she started a hasty retreat.

"Hey!" Hermione shouted after the girl, who was only visible because of her shocking hair amidst the crowd, "What's your name?"

"Ginny" she called not turning around, "Ginny Weasely!" she disappeared back in to the crowd and Katie round on Harry now there were no 'Witnesses'.

"Muffin, Don't do that again! My heart stopped when I couldn't see you!" Katie cried shrilly in a scary imitation of Petunia, to Harry's immortal embarrassment. He hated it when Katie got mushy.

"Now remember what I said. Stay away from the Bumblebees and Snape. **Do not** start any fight..." this was directed at an innocent looking Harry, who noted dutifully that she had said 'Start' and not participate in any fights. So she did know him well.

"And do remember to have fun..." this was directed at Hermione who rolled her eye (Like she wouldn't have fun with Har around, honesty).

"And don't pull _**too many**_ pranks, your both in for it if, I see one grade drop because of them! Be careful! And watchful." She directed this at Harry who nodded in understanding. He'd be keeping his eyes peeled for any trouble (Any he hadn't created anyway!)

She pulled them both in to a tight hug as a bell rang out.

"You'll both see me soon because of therapy and you're coming home for Christmas! Have fun!" She shouted over the noise as they quickly boarded the already moving train.

The two waved as the train disappeared around a bend, taking a crying Katie and everything they had known for the last eleven years further and further away...

* * *

Short but since no one's reading this, no one will care. I hate flu - it makes me so apathetic to everything.


End file.
